triquetra_unityfandomcom-20200214-history
Multiverse
History The Multiverse consists of multiple universes existing in the same physical space, kept separate by differing vibrational speeds. List of Universes *'Earth-0: '''A Bizarro Earth. *'Earth-1:' The world that existed prior to the Crisis on Infinite Earths *'Earth-2: was populated by various individuals who resembled those of its primary Multiversal counterpart, Earth-1. Some were direct parallels to their predecessors. The two Earths were closely linked in terms of parallel development, although Earth-Two individuals usually predated their Earth-One counterparts by a few decades. *Earth-3:' A "reverse" Earth and was populated by "opposites" to the primary Earths *'Earth-4:' Where Green Arrow and Flash reside protecting there cities. *'Earth-5:' Known as “Thunderworld” around the Multiverse, home to the magical team, the Marvel Family; Captain Marvel, Captain Marvel, Jr. and Mary Marvel draw their power from the great wizard Shazam. *'Earth-6:' Where Hunter Zoloman reigns over the world *'Earth-7:' Where Jay Garrick resides as the protector *'Earth-8:' The Charmed Universe (television show, novels, and comics) *'Earth-9:' A parallel world of the earth-8 Charmed Universe where moralities are reversed. *'Earth-19:' Where the Collectors reside when there not traveling among the multiverse. *'Earth-22: An apocoliptic world where humans have merged with machines. *'''Earth-30: A world where Kal-El crashed onto a Russian farm resulting in a communist Superman. *'Earth-38:' Where Superman and Super are the protectors of the world against aliens. *'Earth-616: '''A world from the creation of Galactus that marks the beginning of the Universe. *'Earth-199999:' The Marvel Cinematic Universe *'Earth-X:' Where the Nazi organization won World War II and created a worldwide New Reich called '''The Fatherland'. Due to its horrific state, it doesn't have a formal designation, since no sane individual from any other Earth has willingly traveled to this Earth. Sphere of the Gods The metaphysical reality just outside the physical Orrery of Worlds. This reality is home to 8 realms--6 of which connect to Earths in the Orrery--that include: *'Dream:' Domain of the dream-king Morpheus; home to Gemworld, Oberon and Titania, Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny, as well as the Halls of the Endless. *'Nightmare:' Reverse side of Dream, home to the Corinthian, the Land of Nightshades and the Boogeyman, amongst other haunts. *'Heaven:' Home of the Angels (except Cupids), as well as very few Nephilim. It is connected to Earths 1 and 2. *'Hell:' Home of Demons and Djinns, as well as the likes of Neron. It is connected to Earths 24 and 43. *'Skyland:' Home of various pantheons, including the Olympian gods, as well as the Norse, Mayan and Egyptian gods. It is connected to Earths 1, 2, 3, 616, 199999, and 200000. *'Underworld:' Reverse side of Skyland, home to the likes of Hades, Pluto and Erishkagal; also known as the Phantom Zone, dwelling place of various Kryptonian criminals. It is connected to Earths 1 and 2. *'New Genesis:' The shining home of the magnificent New Gods, such as Orion, Highfather and Lightray. It is connected to Earth 51. *'Apokolips:' Reverse side of New Genesis, a fiery globe enslaved by the tyrant deity Darkseid and his acolytes. It is connected to Earth 6. *'Limbo:' Home of heroes lost from the Multiverse, waiting to fade back into the immensity of the Overvoid. Limbo serves as the border between the Sphere of the Gods and the Monitor Sphere. Monitor Sphere Beyond either the Orrery or the Sphere of the Gods. Former home of the Monitors, abandoned in the wake of the Final Crisis. The Source Wall on the border of the Monitor Sphere is the border between the Multiverse and the massive cosmic consciousness known as the Overvoid. 'Overvoid' An inconceivably massive cosmic consciousness, the infinite, timeless white void within which the Multiverse floats, also known as the Over-Monitor. Upon discovering the existence of Creation within itself, the Overvoid extended a probe into the Multiverse, which upon reporting back the concept of events, irreparably altered the Overvoid's awareness. The probe (having been split in two) withdrew, and left behind as a result of the contact was a titanic entity in the shape of one of the inhabitants of the Orrery; the Overvoid itself remains implacable, though the presence of the giant would infect its mind with perpetual questions, and thereby the concept of 'story'. Notes Category:Location Category:Magical Location